A Little Sake
by SamuraiShadow13
Summary: After students quit the dojo for no reason Kaoru gets a little drunk. Instead of handing Kenji the water jug she hands him the sake jug. Kenji get's a little drunk. Oh-no!


1

_A/N: I just had this idea for the longest time. It kinda mimics that episode of Naruto where Rock Lee drinks the sake instead of the water. Then fights Kiminaro. Just something fun to write. Don't worry I'm working on Sword of the Dragon. _

_Note: Sake is a alcoholic beverage in Japan. It sort of looks like water. It's a lot stronger than your average beer, or wine._

**A Little Sake**

Kenji had recently turned 12 a couple months ago. The Himura family was having dinner. Rice, Sushi, and his parents were having sake. Kenji was always a bit curious about that. What exactly did sake taste like? His uncle usually got drunk on it twice a day. From what he saw from Sanosuke, and the occasional time his parents thought they were going to be poor he didn't see getting drunk fun. Then again...being in a state of total unawareness of the world looked interesting. Kenji didn't attend to ever taste sake till he was 15, but tonight Kami-sama thought otherwise.

3 students had recently quit the dojo. Which made Kaoru upset. They didn't have a good reason! In fact they didn't even tell her. She was on her 3rd cup of sake when Kenji asked "Hey Mom can you pass the water"?

"Hmm uh... water...water... mare it is". She slurred.

Instead of handing Kenji the water pitcher she handed him the sake jug.

"Thanks" Kenji said and took a large sip of the "water".

"Kenji! NO! That's not water"! Kenshin cried.

"Em...jeez this water tastes a little odd". Kenji smiled. "Ha ha ha ha it tastes good".

"My god! Kenji that wasn't water that was sake". Kenshin sighed.

"Sake"? Kaoru and Kenji shouted in unison.

Kaoru snapped out of her drunk trace as she heard Kenshin.

"Ha Ha Sake you say? Gotta smand it to ya Uncle Sano was right...this stuff does taste good!

"What...What do we do"? Kenshin said while looking at his totally drunk son.

The image of his parents was starting to blurry and twist and turn.

"Ha ha haa ha do you know how funny you guys look! Ha ha wow cool how do you get your head to turn that way"? Kenji laughed.

"I don't know"! Kaoru shrieked. She had gone through bad head colds, the flu, throwing up for days on end with Kenji. But never would she have known what to do if a 12 year old drank sake.

"Ha ha ha ha ha you know something Dad...I gotta tell ya right now you look really fat. Your just frikin huge at this moment in time. What are you pregnant or something"? Kenji asked

"Kenji maybe you should lay down". Kenshin said. He picked Kenji up and carried him into his room.

"Wooooo I'm getting the royal treatment here"! Kenji laughed twirling his finger in the air.

"Um...here Kenji have some water". Kaoru said.

"It doesn't taste as good as sake". Kenji gulped. "Hey mommy have I ever told you, that you smell nice. You sorta smell like sake. Guess what Mommy"? Kenji giggled.

"What"? Kaoru said horrified.

"I like sake". Kenji laughed.

"Oh my baby" Kaoru cried. He would probably be taken away if anyone found out about this.

"This is the stupidest thing I have ever done" She shrieked.

"Ya know what mommy I never notice that there are bunnies hopping on my ceiling". Kenji said.

Kaoru continued to yell at Kenshin, while Kenji giggled at the hopping bunnies on his ceiling.

"OI! JOU-CHAN, KENSHIN, TOMATO , YOU THERE". A familiar voice shouted.

"Not now Sano"! Kenshin called.

"Don't call me fucking tomato! I'm shmonna kick yo ass". Kenji called. As he wobbled up from the bed.

"What's going on here". Sano asked.

"Kenji by accident drank sake instead of water". Kaoru cried.

"Well you can't cure him. Don't worry he will be ok. Yahiko drank sake at 10"! Sano laughed. "Come on kid kick my ass".

"Kenji lay back down". Kaoru cried.

"Stay outta this mommy! This is a man to man fight.

"Awww you still call her mommy"! Sano taunted.

"You will be sorry! No one insult Kenji's mommy". Kenji shouted. Kenji took a couple punches at Sano which he easily dodged.

"Hey look up there". Kenji said.

Sano being stupid looked up.

Kenji then kicked him in a very bad place.

"Damn it kid"! Sano growled. Kenji quickly took a couple good punches at Sano's head then collapsed on the floor.

"Jeez he sure is strong". Sano sighed rubbing his head.

"I'm sorry" Kenshin sighed. He picked up Kenji and carried him into his room.

Tomorrow morning Kenji was in for a brutal hangover.


End file.
